


【SK】棉花糖

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【SK】棉花糖

#日本行机场由服装产生的脑洞#  
#隔了这么久是因为作者忙于搬砖#  
#just无脑无逻辑小甜饼#  
#强烈预警 丰腴play？？？哈哈哈哈不喜慎入#  
【SK】棉花糖  
文/雨定尘  
“冷冷冷！” 

虽然嘴上喊着冷但是krist穿了个平角短裤就裸奔出了浴室，吓得singto正在玩游戏的手机一抖掉在床上，连忙掀开被子接住扑过来的一片肉色。

“冷你还这么出来？”

“嗷！哥，你的kit快被冻僵了！”krist像树袋熊一样扒在singto身上取暖，洗澡带出来的水汽在奔跑中变凉，蒸发又更加带走热量，冰凉的肉团子瑟瑟发抖，“我想起来当年被杭州支配的恐惧。”

“是很冷，但是这是在泰国体验不到的。”singto抱紧身上的人也裹紧被子，在泰国他们从来不知道什么叫做“压被角”，而现在绝对要密封住整个被窝，丝毫不能透风，“寒冷地方的被窝似乎特别舒服。”

“你这么说的话好像也是。”

krist闭眼感受一下被窝，的确松软舒服，又厚又软的被子压在身上沉甸甸的有分量的感觉很好，而且这个被窝已经被人暖好了，现在krist正在慢慢地回温。如果在泰国，两个人挤在一个小被窝的时候有些热，脱到只剩四角裤还会掀被子，开空调盖被子远不及这种纯天然的舒服。外面冰天雪地，但是这一方小天地里面干燥又松软，这张床就像大海中唯一安全的小船。

这么幻想着，kirst差点在这艘漂泊的小船上就这么舒服地睡了过去，singto像安抚小宝宝一样有一下没一下地拍打着kit短裤包裹得紧紧的小屁股，玩性大起地觉得手下的果冻般的晃动感越来越强烈。krist完全放松地趴在singto身上取暖，酒店的床铺铺得很松软，singto觉得自己由于两个人的体重完全陷在床垫里面。

“Kit，Kit……你最近是不是胖了点？”

krist本来昏昏欲睡，但是似乎对某个字眼特别敏感，立马睁开了眼睛。

“没有！”他瞪圆了眼睛，但过了一会儿又心虚地补充：“就一点儿吧……”

singto了然地笑了笑，把脸埋进弟弟带着沐浴露香气的脖子里深吸了一口——桃子味的，说道：“我当然不介意你长点肉，Nong怎么样都可爱，但是如果你到时候又要为了减重而虐待自己的话，我宁愿你现在节制地养成健康良好的生活习惯。”

“嗷……哥，你还说我，你的骨头快把我硌死了。”

singto就是另一个极端，小心翼翼地维持体重，喝水都会掉肉，最近忙于工作和学业，一大意就掉了几斤肉。现在平躺着，腹部平坦甚至微微凹陷，所以突出的肋骨就硌着娇贵的豌豆弟弟了。  
“体质问题，你知道的，我一直都很难长肉，但无论是胖了还是瘦了，我只希望你健康，少吃点油炸食品，多吃一点蔬菜，多运动……”

“好的！好的！singto妈妈！”krist最烦哥哥真的像个长辈似的唠叨，听起来像个老人，他故意“泰山压顶”任性地碾压在哥哥的身上。

 

“咳咳！皮拉瓦你想压死我吗？”毕竟是成年男人，这么压几下也是够呛，“肉包子！趁还有肉赶紧给我捏捏！”

singto身手还是更矫健，一下子就翻身而上。演员的体型就像气球，剧本说要膨胀就得膨胀，说要消瘦就得消瘦，趁这段日子弟弟还有肉singto当然要过过手瘾，指不定过阵子又瘪下去了。

“肉包子”这个久违的称呼是两人拍一年生第一季的时候singto给弟弟取得，因为那时候的krist简直像是还没长开的小男孩，立体的五官埋没在肉肉的脸颊里，打鼓的胳膊肉肉软软像白馒头。人总是对自己没有的东西格外向往，singto一度对圆弟弟的下巴和胳膊上瘾，那种肉嘟嘟又软又有弹性的手感让singto爱不释手，吹过风后皮肤又滑又凉，捏下去能凹陷很深的脸蛋让singto想起他云养的大脸猫，所以那时候的singto是极爱捏圆弟弟的嫩肉的，但是可惜后来弟弟瘦了，越来越没肉可捏了，也因为关系的转变而越来越舍不得捏了。  
“嗷哥!很痒……”

krist扭动着身体躲避singto对他痒痒肉的骚扰，他当然知道哥哥对自己肉肉的执着，当年总是把自己的脸捏成金鱼嘴，对自己的胳臂又捏又拍，笑得像个没见过世面的傻子，估计哥哥真是瘦傻了，这辈子没见过这么多肉。

“p……”也不能说不舒服，krist被揉得又酥又软，感觉自己变成了一个面团。

krist最有肉的地方singto一个都没放过，他的小腿纤细但是大腿根饱满，之前还有点肌肉线条的肚子现在是软绵绵的，还有那唯一被布料包裹着的部位，又浑圆又饱满。singto联想到弟弟白天穿的五彩斑斓的衣服，就觉得又香又软的圆弟弟简直就像彩色的棉花糖。

“哥！别用这里的！”

当singto一手逐渐伸进那绷紧的布料里，另一手去够床头的袋装润滑剂和安全套时，krist赶紧阻止了他，这里被使用了什么明天前台都会记入账单，他可不想丢这个人。

“那你带了吗？”

“我怎么会带！”krist知道自己会提前走，觉得这么点时间应该用不上吧，可他低估了年轻人旺盛的精力。

singto苦恼地歪头思考着，箭在弦上，不发很难受啊，于是灵机一动，一下子整个人钻进了黑暗的被窝。

被窝里全是krist身上沐浴露的味道，漆黑一片，singto摸索着“啾”地一声亲了kit的肚子，krist起身想看他，软软的肚皮肉因为绷紧而硬起来，singto又亲了一下，才把手伸下去扯那可怜的小内内，krist看不见被窝里的哥哥在干嘛，但还是能感觉到的，只能抬腿配合他。

整个下半身都被抬高，感觉自己的腰都离开了床面，湿湿热热的舌头游走在最敏感的大腿内侧，krist抓紧了两边的枕头才没叫出来。

“出来！你别玩了……”krist看着被子隆起的一大坨，觉得哥哥太幼稚了。

singto冰凉的鼻尖蹭在大腿内侧，都快蹭到敏感部位了，krist挣扎地踢了下腿，整个人像条鱼似的差点挣脱，singto“啧”了一声，又把他往上提了提，惩罚性质地一口咬在了屁股蛋子上，咬得krist哇哇直叫。

“你在干嘛啊！P’sing！”

那又圆又滑的肉实际咬不起来，满满一口咬住了，它又弹性十足地滑开，只咬到一点点小肉，留下浅浅的牙印，但这足以让krist羞到地里。

singto在黑暗中顺着臀缝摸索在褶皱处轻轻滑动，试探着打开入口，这里在生理上当然不会分泌自己的润滑，依然干涩紧闭。

“哥……”kit的声音里带着颤抖，他能感觉到他哥在看着最隐秘的地方，即使知道一片漆黑根本看不清什么，但是还是打心底里的羞耻，感觉自己大张着双腿整个人都被看透了，既羞耻又兴奋。  
“……啊！”

krist颤抖的声调突然上扬，又热又湿的软物一下又一下舔着臀缝间的隐秘小口附近，一阵阵电流般的快感从下半身流向四肢百骸，krist全身紧绷起来。他当然知道他哥在被子下做什么，并且这已经不是第一次这么做了，但是这件事无论多少次，krist都是习惯不了的。

“……不……”  
红着眼的kit一边喘息一边弱弱地发出拒绝，虽然没有人在看他，但他还是羞耻得快哭地捂住了自己通红的脸。他的理智、他的常识、他的卫生观念没有办法让他坦然地接受这件事，但是他贪欢的身体完全背叛了他，肛口附近最敏感的神经把每一丝快感都放到了最大，这种背德的快感又实在太舒服了。

捂着自己的脸，好像就把自己藏了起来，但所有的感官的灵敏度都被放大了。singto每舔一下都会引起krist小腹的一阵痉挛，大手不断像揉面团似的揉着两瓣白软的臀，来自身下舔舐发出的水声大得惊人，krist开始怀疑这一切不是真的，隔着被子怎么会有这么大的声音？除了舔舐，吮吸挽留的黏腻声音又是那么明显，krist红着耳朵，他几乎可以靠这些声音脑补下面发生的事。

咸咸的眼泪从指缝间渗出来，一方面是因为羞耻，而另一方面更是因为kit发现他喜欢。这种隐秘的快感令人上瘾，他很混乱，他不知道自己到底是希望P’sing停下来还是继续，所以自暴自弃地捂着脸呜呜呜地哭出了声。

singto听到哭声僵硬着停下了动作，舔干净唇边的银丝终于从被子里钻了出去，不出去还好，一出去krist看到他哥的脸哭得更大声了，他还没有准备好用什么表情见他哥。  
“嗷，kit，我弄痛你了吗？”

“没有。”

“那你在哭什么？”

krist把眼睛憋得红红的，但没有说话，这个问题无论回答还是不回答都是会被吃干抹净的。

“kiiiiiit……”singto拖长了声调喊弟弟的名字，“我们没有润滑剂不是吗？”

“这也不是借口！”krist一脚踹在singto胸口，但是只用了三份力气。

singto捏住了两个肉肉的脚丫子，揉了揉脚底心，又抱在自己心窝的地方，看着饱满的趾头因为被搓揉而泛着粉意。

“你要是敢舔我踹死你。”krist像是看出了singto的心思。

singto笑了一声，把两个脚丫子分开，弯曲他的膝盖压往胸前，krist的韧带做不出这个完全收于胸前的动作，他只能默契配合着，尽力抱着自己分成M型的腿，像一道菜一样给singto摆着。  
singto当着弟弟的面，色情地把手指含进嘴里，等沾湿了才放进身下他刚刚扩张好的湿软后穴中，可能因为刚刚被舔过，穴内甬道比往日还要敏感紧致，这让singto觉得很新奇，不由地加快了手指的动作，抽插之间还伴随着手指的张合，一会儿并拢两指钻进去，一会儿在里面分开自己的指头撑开湿漉漉的粉色缝隙。

krist动情地小声哼哼，尽职的抱着自己的大腿，笔直的小腿随着抽送的动作一晃一晃。

singto把自己也脱干净，准备开始正事，他握着弟弟柔软的大腿继续往上推，腿根处被吮吸得一片绯红，本来躺着时尚且平坦的白软肚子因为身体被折叠而微微叠起了一圈小肉。虽然知道任再瘦的人这个动作多少都会这样，但singto还是被弟弟可爱的肉肉萌到了，非常想上手捏一捏，但是他两个手正把着kit的大腿，若是松手那可爱的“小游泳圈”就会不见了。  
singto笑得一脸痴汉，后槽牙都快笑出来了，krist迷茫地看着自己的傻哥哥，不明所以。

“真可爱。”singto突然说。

他永远都不会告诉弟弟他在笑什么，不然恐怕弟弟真会把自己踢下床。

就着这个姿势顶进去来了百十下，krist晕晕乎乎地随着哥哥的动作上下晃动着，singto的小腹撞在弟弟丰腴的臀肉上激起一阵阵的臀波，像是晃动的果冻，被撞得直泛红。krist陷在松软的床铺里，感觉自己快被操进床头了，哥哥不知发了什么疯，今天特别兴奋，还在自己身上到处捏，不知道捏青了几块。

“哥……哥……不行了……不要了……我明天还要赶飞机……”

krist终于求饶了，主动收缩着后穴想让精力旺盛的哥哥赶快结束这场性事，但是singto明显觉得还不够，拉着人起来跨坐在自己的的大腿上。  
“马上就好了，你卖力点我就出来了。”

krist翻了个白眼，但为了自己的老腰只能扶着singto的肩膀自己上下扭动起来，几个回合也找到了节奏和对的地方，自己也沉醉地边呻吟边扭动。krist每坐下一次，singto也向上挺动着迎一次，坚挺的龟头撞在最深最敏感的嫩肉上，激得krist又向上逃，但还是被哥哥握着腰身强压了下来。

大腿和臀肉拍打得啪啪直响，krist越发上道地骑在singto腰上忘情起伏着，全身的肌肉都在用力，发丝黏在脸颊边，皮肤泛着汗湿的粉色。

singto乖乖躺在下面，从这个角度可以看到kit漂亮的下颚线和颤动的喉结，那圆圆脸颊上的小肉随着一起一伏的动作轻微抖动着，看起来可爱极了。

singto看了好一会儿，终于忍不住伸手一把捏住了弟弟的脸颊，像以前那样把弟弟捏成金鱼嘴弟弟，手指陷在手感极好的嫩肉里。krist不明所以，瞪圆了眼睛无辜的看着singto，哥哥的眼神亮亮的，就像看到了肉包子的傻狗。

这次singto真觉得自己捏了个肉包子，做出了自己想做很久又不敢做的事，捏着弟弟的下巴就伸出舌头舔在了白皙的脸颊上，对着软肉又吮又舔，吸出好几个红印子。

“别……P……一脸口水……嗷好恶心……”

krist扭动挣扎着还是逃不出哥哥的魔掌，又被压回床上翻来覆去，直到最后在一股股体液内射在自己体内后，难以忍耐地咬住哥哥的脖子泄了出来，失神地睁着大眼睛，全身一抖一抖地难以平复。

弟弟总是太敏感，需要很长时间才能从高潮中恢复过来，这段时间的nong是世界上最可爱的nong，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛像在向你撒娇，随便你亲亲他还是捏捏他都乖乖的，甚至还会小幅度地回应，这时候可以哄他说出各种甜甜的话，如果在他还没恢复的时候就开始下一轮的话，可爱的弟弟则会崩溃地哭叫出来，发出又娇气又令人兴奋的呻吟。

但是，singto止住了自己的幻想，还是不要太激烈了，nong真的还要赶飞机呢。singto欣慰又温柔地笑着，在还软软的弟弟背后一下一下地轻哄着。

自己可爱的弟弟也是人家可靠的哥哥呦。

END


End file.
